


relax

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt from my nsfw acc @subtaekwoon: Jaehwan fucking Taekwoons face rough and fast talking dirty to him backstage in a dressing room before a music showtranslated into spanish here! https://my.w.tt/aQUHdkuO0U





	relax

the nerves always get to jaehwan especially when the performance is important; the more jittery he is the more mistakes he makes, and the more aware he is of this fact the worse it all gets. he’s distracted, heart racing and hands clammy by the time they’re mostly dressed and waiting for their makeup backstage of the gayo daejun, and taekwoon notices the way jaehwan can’t sit or stand still. a hand on the small of jaehwan’s back makes jaehwan jump. 

‘come with me,’ taekwoon murmurs, moving towards the door. ‘you need to calm down.’

‘i’m trying, hyung,’ jaehwan answers as they slip out of the waiting room and follows taekwoon in the general direction of what seems to be the bathrooms. ‘but you know how i get, i can’t help it-’

‘i’ll help,’ taekwoon says, a deliberate brush of their hands together making jaehwan glance at him sharply. 

‘hyung-’

‘bathroom.’

they return the greetings of the junior idols coming out of the bathroom as they go in, conveniently vacating the whole place so when taekwoon pushes jaehwan gently into a stall and locks the door there’s no one to see. jaehwan’s pulse is pounding in his ears; they don’t have time for this, they’re going to be missed, he’s too nervous for whatever taekwoon wants to do; taekwoon leans into him insistently and kisses him until jaehwan forces himself to stop thinking. 

taekwoon, hyung and yet not a hyung like hakyeon, who likes to be in charge but also used and ordered around; who adores jaehwan and babies him but also willingly submits and will do anything jaehwan wants him to, presses his body against jaehwan’s and sighs into his mouth. 

‘you need to calm down,’ he repeats, and sinks to his knees on the floor. 

to mbc’s credit, they keep the toilets pristine, but that’s the last thing on jaehwan’s mind as taekwoon unzips his pants and pulls down his underwear. 

‘we don’t have time-’ jaehwan whispers worriedly, absently intrigued by how the sight of taekwoon on his knees produces an almost pavlovian response in him by now, his cock already throbbing in interest despite everything. 

‘then come fast,’ taekwoon tells him before swallowing down jaehwan’s cock. 

jaehwan barely stops himself from hissing out loud at the sensation, taekwoon not bothering to go slow as he grips jaehwan’s hips and tightens his mouth around jaehwan’s cock. taekwoon’s right, of course - jaehwan goes absolutely languid after an orgasm, totally relaxed and able to focus, but they don’t have time -

jaehwan slides his hands into taekwoon’s hair and takes hold; it’s getting long, he thinks, loving the look of realisation on taekwoon’s face. taekwoon loves being treated like this, and jaehwan loves doing this for the feeling of control it gives him. taekwoon stops sucking to allow jaehwan to set the pace, and the first thrust into the heat of taekwoon’s mouth is so satisfying jaehwan has to bite his bottom lip to stay quiet. they haven’t heard anyone else come into the bathroom since they had, and jaehwan wonders how far he can go. the nerves from the impending show and how turned on he is already from knowing how willing taekwoon is to get on his knees for him makes him want to come hard and fast, and nothing makes him come harder and faster than when he talks taekwoon through a blowjob knowing how much of a kink taekwoon has for being talked dirty to. knowing how hard taekwoon will get as jaehwan fucks his mouth and tells him how good a cockslut he is - so hard his cock will be weeping precome and straining against his pants and taekwoon will not be able to do a single thing about it.

'you were just waiting for an excuse, weren't you,' jaehwan says low and breathy, pumping his cock in shallow thrusts into taekwoon's mouth and giving him a few seconds every few slides in for him to breathe. 'just waiting for this chance to have my cock in your mouth-'

taekwoon's eyes glance up to lock with jaehwan's and jaehwan can feel his knees going weak.

'you know how good you feel. you know how good you look on your knees.'

jaehwan holds taekwoon tighter by the hair and goes deeper, coming off every thrust to let taekwoon gasp a breath before thrusting in again. it's ridiculous how close he already is - the illicitness of what they're doing and the shivery pulse of adrenaline in his veins adding to the heady cocktail of having taekwoon's mouth on him; taekwoon who knows how to use his tongue and how hard to suck and yes, how good he looks to jaehwan like this. jaehwan doesn't stand a chance.

'fuck, you love this as much as i do,' jaehwan gasps out. 'you're hard, aren't you? just taking my cock like this you're hard and i haven't even touched you. god, hyung, i wish i could fuck you right here. i don't care who hears you moaning, i want to fuck you. i want to fuck you so hard i want all my cock inside you-'

barely aware he's rambling jaehwan shuts his eyes tight and lets his head thunk back against the door of the stall, working with taekwoon now as the edge of his orgasm tips nearer. the main door to the bathroom squeaks as multiple footsteps enter, and jaehwan's eyes fly open but taekwoon doesn't stop sucking or letting him thrust into taekwoon's mouth; jaehwan stares down at taekwoon, mind climbing higher almost separate from his body when the sensation of his orgasm slams into him and he has to bite down hard on his tongue not to make a sound as he empties himself into taekwoon's mouth. he doesn't know how he manages to keep quiet through it, heart pounding and skin tingling, but the tension subsiding from his body as taekwoon stands up and adjusts his stiff cock inside his pants leaves him slightly boneless. the feeling of relaxation is amazing - where he was jittery and distracted before there is only calm now, like the absence of noise. 

taekwoon raises an eyebrow at him and jaehwan smiles back. they wait for the two - no, three - people to leave the bathroom, tradiing soft kisses against their stall door, before venturing out to check their appearance in the mirrors. 

jaehwan stretches luxuriously with his arms over his head like a cat, contentment written all over his face. 'no mistakes for me today.'

'i'll wait for my reward,' taekwoon throws over his shoulder smugly, not waiting for jaehwan to follow him out.


End file.
